The Reassurance of Sasuke
by Mimicking Karma
Summary: [Yaoi][GaaraSasukeNeji] Sasuke is thinking, about the ones he loves. And he wonders: do they love him? It looks like some reassurance is in order...[Rated M for light lime][Oneshot]


**The Reassurance of Sasuke **

His head ached.

He'd been standing here for too long now; on this hilltop overlooking Konoha village. His eyes were fixed on a particularly bright red roof that was a burst of colour in the town. Staring at the red spot let his eyes rest and his mind wander.

Oh, how it roamed.

Uchiha Sasuke thought about a wide variety of things. The insufferable Kakashi-sensei, with his know-it-all attitude and those perverted books he was always reading... damn Jiraiya.

Or Naruto, who was as annoying as a nine-tailed fox demon vessel could be. Since there weren't many of those around, he was probably as frustrating as they could get.

Vengeance.

Now, that was a thought that plagued Sasuke's mind often. He had yet to take his sworn revenge upon that scum that was considered his brother. Itachi. Never had Sasuke referred to Itachi in an honourable or respectful way, since he most definitely did not deserve anything of the kind.

Sasuke often dwelled on what he had, or what he didn't have. He had ability, he had a place to call his own. He had inherited the prestigious gifts that came with the Uchiha clan, and he had a set life goal.

He didn't have a family; he didn't have a caring mother or father. He had a caring brother, although Itachi cared only whether Sasuke got in his way or not. He seemed as tired as Sasuke did over the endless pursuit, the cycle that came about of hunting and being hunted.

What else does Sasuke have?

He has Gaara. He has Neji.

...Doesn't he?

What the three of them shared wasn't love, nor was it small enough to be considered plain lust or like. They shared an affinity with each other; each had his own feeling of independence in the world, and had for awhile.

That was what had drawn them to one another; that, and the graduate celebration Naruto had considered it his duty to host, and leading the three of them to seek refuge on this very hilltop, next to the gnarled oak tree with the deep layers of leaves.

Sasuke reached and trailed his hand down the bent trunk, remembering how he and Gaara, joined later by Neji, had discovered things about themselves and each other.

Sasuke was alone.

Gaara was alone.

Neji may as well be alone, for the loathing he felt for the Hyuuga clan ran deep in him.

They all shared the same preferences when it came to their love lives. Not that any of them had a love life; Gaara was too cold, Neji was too cold, and Sasuke...

Well, as for him, he was just too cold.

Their coldness, it cancelled itself out when it came together, and once they had understood that factor, they were sure to have it all come together, as much as they needed it. It was something they each craved.

What with the three of them being so stone-hearted, commitment is not a term that would be used to describe their relationship. There was something special though, about how they bonded. Spiritually and emotionally, not physically.

Sicko.

They each knew how the others felt, what they would and would not like, what they would and would not talk about. They functioned in relatively the same way, they were compatible, and all three wholly committed to one another.

At least...that's what Sasuke used to think. Now, he had doubts. Neither Gaara nor Neji had been very present around him anymore. They used to spend days together, just sitting or standing, or having insignificant spars between the three of them.

Now, Sasuke was hard-pressed to find them both to spend a long enough time together that would satisfy him. All of them, and not just the tension they felt.

_Perhaps they've moved on, _Sasuke thought to himself. Taking his hand from the tree trunk, he instead turned and leaned back against the warm wood, feeling the soft and heated bark dig into his back. He sighed and put his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes.

The last... activity of any kind between the three of them had been four days. Considering they had all been together for nearly a year now, they usually saw each other within the span of three days. Every three days they would see each other; one day for each person.

Every three days if not sooner they would be together and do everything and nothing. Sasuke had not seen them for four days.

As per usual, his paranoid state of mind was very helpful in imagining worst case scenarios.

_But they're all fine, _he told himself, the warm Sun heating his eyelids. _You've been alone for so long, so after this little break, you'll be alone again. No problem. _

Sasuke was always a good liar. He could deceive many with his silver tongue and quick thinking, although there was an exception, as there is to every rule. He could not, for all the time and effort he exerted, trick Gaara or Neji.

They knew him too well, and this was both good and bad. It was the same for Sasuke; he knew them inside and out, in more ways than one, so even the most acute difference in any if their personalities, the other two are sure to notice immediately and pounce.

No, Sasuke sadly reflected. He would not be able to fool them. That didn't mean he wasn't about to give it a try...

It looked as though he would have the opportunity to test his skills against them now, as there was a light tap from above his head, and he knew Neji had arrived in his usual silent way. Neji always preferred entering from areas of high altitude; he could look down on the surrounding area and people, and feel superior.

In truth, Hyuuga Neji was quite vain.

He always had to prove his worth, which was obvious. Gaara had learned the hard way that Neji did not like to be told he had noisy entrances. They weren't all that noticeable, and Neji simply stated that around them he did not feel the need to perfect his stealth any more than he already had.

Upon which Gaara, being oblivious to Neji's great pride, had stated that a true ninja would always feel the need to be honing his skills at all times, even with those he is familiar with.

This had led to Gaara being left in the cold, with Neji focusing instead on Sasuke, and ignoring Gaara determinedly for a week. The end result: Gaara soon tired and he threatened Neji with physical harm if he continued to "behave so disgustingly immaturely."

Needless to say, Gaara had been close to making good on his word until Sasuke had calmly told him that he was being a hypocrite and that was a very depressing thing to do, and he could expect the same treatment from him unless Gaara cleaned up his act.

After their patented Round of Glares ceased, they had made up, and all feelings of animosity vanished once inside Sasuke's humble abode.

Let it be known that all swear it to be a good thing that the home is located away from the rest of the village. It may be thought that a herd of goats were being slaughtered when the three most brooding ninja had differences to settle.

With the familiar feel of gritty sand spraying at his feet, Sasuke knew Gaara had come. The three of them were silent; Sasuke leaning against the tree in which Neji had taken up residence for the time being, Gaara being his usual stand-offish self, his gourd of sand strapped to his back as always.

There was a silence while the three of them stood, sat, or leaned in each other's presence. The wind picked up and blew around, whipping their hair and respective outfits in wide arches. Leaves shook from the tree they had gathered around, and fell in random patterns as they were caught by the breeze.

Neji stood beside Sasuke, blank eyes watching him, a frown on his face. Gaara turned when he heard the near-silent landing, and waited.

Sasuke was fully aware of both gazes on him, but he chose to ignore them. He was busy preparing himself mentally for the challenge he was about to undertake: successfully lying to Gaara and Neji, two of the most formidable ninja in existence.

"Why are you acting like this? It's bothersome," Neji stated finally, eyes boring into Sasuke's closed ones.

"Care to specify?" Sasuke replied, not troubling himself with meeting Neji's look. Truth be told, that stare Neji had, the one of a kind, reading your soul stare, still unnerved him. Sasuke knew he would not be able to keep up his false pretence if he was making eye contact. He satisfied himself by balling his hands into fists, concealed still by his pockets.

"Your behaviour has changed since we last met. I do not enjoy when you act like such an indescribable being. You are being paranoid, and non-receptive. Stop it."

"Has it occurred to you that I have reasons for acting so 'indescribable', as you put it? You do not know about everything I think about, nor have you seen me at all my points: high and low ones. You don't understand."

Neji narrowed his eyes at Sasuke's complete lack of interest. "Perhaps if you were to explain, I would understand. You're not like a scroll, Sasuke; you cannot simply be opened up and read at will and leisure."

"If yo–" Sasuke began to answer when a cold voice interrupted.

"Leave it. Your mindless talk is beginning to annoy me, Neji." Gaara had turned to face them both, and Neji flicked his gaze to Gaara.

"Talking is a form of communication, Gaara," he said in a smooth tone. "I wish to find out why Sasuke is being this way."

"Have you thought about asking him, fool?" Gaara said softly. He turned his attention to Sasuke, still immobile against the tree; taking note of his shut eyes and balled fists, he stepped closer.

"If I thought he would answer, then I would have asked him already. I thought that was an obvious fact." Neji did not like being upstaged by Gaara, and he too, moved closer to Sasuke.

The one being debated about could feel their increasing proximity to him, and other than sinking his nails into his palms, he paid little attention. Their words were washing over him, and he was not caring, as long as they kept their distance.

With an inward start Sasuke opened his eyes and was met with two sets of cold eyes, both inches from him. He instinctively flattened himself against the tree, slowly so they wouldn't notice. He saw Gaara's gourd laying some feet from them; he had taken it off, one of the rare times he had.

"He is questioning himself, and us," Gaara told Neji in his low voice. "He doubts us, and does not know how to handle it."

"Why do you do it Sasuke?" Neji asked. "Is it because of our absence? It's been four days now, so you begin to doubt us. Why?"

"I don't," Sasuke answered. Both Neji and Gaara were much too close for comfort, and he found it difficult to keep his voice level.

Neji spoke again. "We may not show it, but we do care about you. We've both seen the way other people together treat each other. You can't honestly say that is what you desire?"

"No, I do not."

"He needs the reassurance that we are still together," Gaara said. "Some people need that; commitment, and Sasuke is one of them." After a discreet glance, Gaara and Neji had a plan. They always thought far in advance, and it looked as though planning ahead would pay off.

"Sasuke..." Sasuke turned to Neji who had called his name softly, and was met with warm lips pressed on his. He had not expected it, and before he could respond, Neji had pulled back.

Gaara was there, and he placed his hand on Neji's chest and pushed him away from Sasuke. Leaning in, he was kissing Sasuke, utilizing his mouth muscles fully. Sasuke was again surprised, and pleased as Gaara's strong tongue manoeuvered itself past Sasuke's lips and into his mouth.

Neji watched sourly until his impatience got the better of him, and he moved Gaara, reclaiming Sasuke as his again. Gaara glared silently at the sight of Neji and Sasuke excluding him; with a quick movement he had leaned in and bit Neji's exposed throat from behind.

Sasuke felt Neji bite on his tongue from the jolt of Gaara's bite, and seconds later the tang of blood was in his mouth, accompanied by Gaara's hungry tongue. It roamed around his bloodied mouth, finding each drop of blood and sucking at it as though it were his own life blood.

Sasuke felt a flare of anticipation in the pit of his stomach; Gaara had again forced Neji away, who was surely unhappy about that fact, and thus had started a game those two seemed to always end up playing. A competition of sorts, in which they both tried to determine who could give Sasuke more pleasure between the two of them. It was a common game that all three of them indulged in, and it seemed that today Sasuke was the lucky (or unlucky) one receiving the special treatment.

As Gaara's tongue played over his gums, Sasuke could not stop the low moan that had crept up from inside. He felt Gaara's lips twitch upward, a triumphant smirk. He gasped into their steamy kiss when a hot mouth latched onto his neck and began to suck and nip, licking the raised bite marks.

Sasuke attempted to raise his arms, taking them from his pockets, but a strong hand, one from each Gaara and Neji, continued to raise his arms until they were both held tightly above his head. The bark of the tree warmed his cold forearms, and the warmth travelled like a current through his body.

Neji licked and nipped his way up to Sasuke's face; turning his head slightly he moved to Gaara, kissing along his strong jawline. Gaara turned and met Neji full-on, finally allowing Sasuke the air he needed.

Neji and Gaara played a bit, each still maintaining their hold on Sasuke's arms. Neji broke away and concentrated again on the teen pressed by their body weight against the tree. He delved deep into Sasuke's willing mouth, and tightened his grip on Sasuke's wrist. How he tasted...

Sasuke was dimly aware that there was another relentless mouth on his, too overthrown was he by the last two or three or a thousand kisses he had received. There was a sudden chill, and he realized that his blue tunic had been ripped in the middle, his pale chest now being warmed by roaming hands and heated mouth.

Gaara had released his hold on Sasuke's arm, leaving Neji to keep them both held above his head. He moved down Sasuke's torso, administering feather-light touches and kisses as he made his way down, down, down...

Gaara's warm mouth was moving up, sucking on Sasuke's collarbone as his hands continued down, to the area where Sasuke felt was aflame. Neji shifted slightly, allowing the Sand ninja better access to Sasuke. He slipped his head between Neji's left arm and Sasuke, and planted his mouth on Neji's neck, at the same time his hand moving down to caress Sasuke.

Neji brought his left hand down, releasing Sasuke's right, and ran his hand through Gaara's hair. He pulled away from Sasuke to lock lips with Gaara, while this scene was still very intense and enjoyable for Sasuke to watch.

Sasuke's pulse began to race as Gaara began to stroke him _down there, _slowly increasing in speed. His entire being was on edge, feeling how close he was to that absolute peak of euphoria, in the hands of the two he had been foolish to doubt.

Gaara smirked against Neji's lips when he heard Sasuke give s soft, impatient groan. He broke away from Neji and leaned his head against Neji's head. They both stood, watching Sasuke in silence, his eyes half-lidded and darkened in lust. His free arm was again held tight by Gaara, who also paused his other hand in its actions on Sasuke.

"Do you doubt us now, Uchiha?" Gaara asked in a low voice. He couldn't help his cruel nature; he knew it pained Sasuke to have lost his touches. Neji sighed aloud when he felt Gaara's soft hair rub against his chin; he lifted his head better to be able to clearly see Sasuke over the top of his head.

Sasuke forced his head up to meet the two sets of cold eyes, each boring into his soul. They had both stopped and were merely watching him, which frustrated him. He was close, and then it had stopped just as suddenly it had begun. He tugged at his arms that were still pinned above him, but Neji and Gaara only smirked evilly and tightened their grip.

How he needed release, the fire inside him was begging to be let out...and these two would not allow it.

"Answer the question, Sasuke," Neji commanded, as he moved forward and trailed his tempting and skilled tongue over Gaara's cheek, who closed his eyes briefly. "Do you still feel that you need to distrust us?"

"I...don't," Sasuke managed to say through his delirium. He heard a pleased chuckle as he shut his eyes tightly; he needed that release.

"That's good to hear," Neji promised. Turning back to Gaara he asked softly, "Well?"

Gaara nodded once; with that permission Neji swooped upon Sasuke and recaptured his mouth in another mind-blowing kiss. Sasuke's eyes opened wide at the sudden contact, and he felt himself relax as Gaara's hand slid beneath his white shorts to finish what it had started.

Gaara stroked faster, waiting in as much anticipation as Sasuke for the moment. He could see only half of Sasuke's face, as Neji was presently sucking the other half off, but he did still have a rather nice view from Sasuke's bare neck to waist. Gaara pressed in closer, there was a spot that was calling for him to mark.

Sasuke felt sharp teeth bite hard on his chest, under his collarbone, but the pain was soon forgotten in the coming of his climax. He felt nothing but the pleasure that emanated from him, coaxed out by Gaara and Neji. His throat pounded as his air supply was cut off, and he quickly pulled away from Neji, gasping in lungfuls of air even as waves of pleasure, compliments of Gaara, continued.

Both Neji and Gaara released Sasuke's arms then; Gaara brought his hand from Sasuke's shorts and wiped it off on his own pants. He wrapped a strong arm around the flustered boy against the tree, encircling his waist and keeping him upright.

Neji licked his lips, relishing the taste of Sasuke when he was jerked to his left by a sudden arm around him, crashing onto Gaara's mouth. A tongue, still with the taste of blood, was pushed into his open mouth. Gaara moved his hand that was around Neji and pressed it hard into Neji's back, pulling them flush against each other.

Neji shivered slightly when Gaara's rough tongue rolled around on his teeth; that was Neji's only vulnerable place, his teeth, oddly enough. Their slippery lips pressed against each other with finality, and then both broke the contact.

It was only then, when Neji and Gaara pulled back from each other, that Gaara realized he had forgotten he had been supporting Sasuke, and consequently, let the weak-kneed teen slide down to sit at the base of the tree, his derriere smarting from the abrupt bump it had received.

Not one to feel guilty, Gaara sighed and gave Neji a pointed look, his eyes clearly telling him, "That was _your _fault." Neji only shook his head and responded aloud to Gaara's accusation.

"You did that on your own. Gaara does apologize for neglecting you like that, Sasuke," he told the glaring boy sitting on the ground. Sasuke only _hmphed _and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and turning away, clearly dismissing them.

Neji took that opportunity to kneel in front of Sasuke, pulling Gaara down with him.

"Sasuke?" No answer, just a slight turn down of the corners of Sasuke's mouth. Neji sighed and sat back to give Gaara an accusatory glare.

"Nice work, fool. Now we'll have to work to build up his confidence again."

Upon hearing this, Gaara raised his head and after staring at Neji for a moment, leered evilly and promptly dragged himself to sit on Sasuke's lap, followed seconds later by a determined-to-not-be-outdone Neji.

The reassurance of Sasuke had begun.

All over again.

* * *

**Edit **Ahh, makes my heart smile. No content change, just fixed some mechanical errors I meant to do...months ago. And, news news, there will be a sequel to this, and then one to that. It's a three-part project with a turn for Gaara and then Neji. Then maybe a fourth one for the finale. Hmm... 

Anyways, they'll all be posted separately and be out soon.


End file.
